


Inner Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no one could ever be as perfect as the Potters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

_Lily and James Potter_  
Picture perfect couple, weren't they?  
She was so beautiful  
he was so handsome  
she was wonderful & nice & smart & sweet  
he was gallant & dashing & mischievous & smart  
and they were **cruelly** struck down young  
but they live on, angels (demons)  
because the world holds them as symbols of perfection  
beacons of _light_  
and _goodness_  
(and no one can be quite as perfect as the Potters)


End file.
